Recueil de One-Shot
by akane shuuya
Summary: C'est un recueil de One-Shot sur les différents couples d'inazuma eleven ou inazuma eleven go. Donnez moi vos idée ou vous couples préferée. J'accepte oc
1. Presentation

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai décidé de faire un recueil de One-shot sur les couples D'Inazuma Eleven et D'Inazuma Eleven go.**

 **Il y aura des couples : garçon x fille**

 **garçon x garçon**

 **Par contre je déteste le yuri c'est à dire les couples filles x filles.**

 **Je déteste ça donc si vous voulez voir des couples comme ça vous ne vous trouvez pas au bon endroit.**

 **Ce sera écrit en français.C'est plus simple pour moi car c'est ma langue maternelle.**

 **J'accepte des oc**

 **Ou si vous avez des couples ou des idées à me donner,je suis preneuse.**

 **Je vais commencer à écrire le premier One-Shot dès maintenant.**

 **Alors n'ésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur eux ou des conseils qui pourait m'aider à écrire des meilleurs One-shot.**

 **Merci à vous et à bientôt**


	2. note

**Coucou tout le monde.**

 **Désolé ce n'est pas un One-shot mais plutôt des indications.**

 **J'ai reçu des Rewiews et je tiens à remercier -ShalymardeConti**

 **-Retsuko**

 **-Une jeune écrivaine**

 **Pour leur encouragement et que j'accepte avec plaisir leur demande.**

 **Je ferais donc prochainement des One-shot sur les couples:-Haruna x Sakuma**

 **-Touko x Kidou**

 **-Tsurugi x Midori**

 **Merci de votre patience et j'éspère que vous continuerez à suivre ce recueil**

 **A bientôt**


	3. One shot 1(première partie)

**Coucou,**

 **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, j'ai le brevet dans une semaine et je dois me concentrer sur mes révisions.**

 **Je suis vraiment contente de voir tous les commentaires que vous envoyez.**

 **Je remercie ShalymardeConti, Retsuko, Une jeune écrivaine et B'soir.**

 **Et je promets de tous les faire mais juste un peu de patience.**

 **Je vais commencer par** **un coup de feu sur Haruna x Sakuma proposé par ShalymardeConti.**

 **Un tir :**

Haruna se tenait devant l'immense établissement qu'était Teitoku Gakuen mais la question est pourquoi elle se tenait là? Eh bien, très simple.

Un an a passé depuis que Aki, Endou et les autres sont passés au lycée maintenant c'était au tour d'Haruna, Toramaru et les autres de se faire diplomé,Haruna passa l'examen d'entrée pour rentrer dans le même lycée que ces amis mais elle a tellement bien réussis qu'elle a été acceptée à Teitoku Gakuen.

Maintenant elle se tenait là, tête haute devant cet établissement totalement voulait faire bonne impréssion,elle était Haruna Otonashi bon dieu.

A peine,elle passe la porte d'entrée qu'un élève plus grand qu'elle la bouscula et le fesait tomber directement dans les bras d'un autre.

Haruna poussa un grand soupir puis leva les yeux vers la personne qui la tenait.

Sakuma Jirou

Elle rougis,Elle ne peux éviter le fait que le garçon lui plaisait peut être un peu beaucoup.

Puis comme par miracle la cloche sonna

Elle poussa Sakuma et s'enfuit en courant le laissant derrière avec pour compagnie Fudou Akio.

Elle courra sans regarder ou elle allait puis elle s'arrêta remarquant qu'elle ne savait pas ou elle était.

Génial,tout simplement génial.

Elle entendis un groupe de garçon rire,elle se tourna pour trouver Sakuma,Fudou et des amis à eux entrain de rigoler.

"Trop drôle comment elle t'a poussé la fille de tout à l'heure sakuma"avait dit un garçon

Il parlait d'elle...

Maintenant elle se sentait bête.

Elle hésita un instant d'aller le voir pour s'exuser.

Puis se décida elle irai,elle poura profiter de l'occasion pour lui demander son chemin;

Elle se retourna vers eux.

Elle vit le même garçon qui avait parlé d'elle limitait.

Elle s'approcha de lui discrétement et le poussa tellement fort qu'il tomba la tête la première dans le mur le plus proche.

...

 **Je suis vraiment désolé mais je m'arrête la pour aujourd'hui ne vous inquiétais pas je le terminerai bien sûr.**

 **Laissez moi quelque temps et vous trouverez tous les one-shot que vous avez demandé.**

 **Merci pour votre patience**

 **Et s'il vous plait ne me détestez pas**


End file.
